The Roman way
by DiamondDrake12
Summary: Hiccup meets Toothless when he is six-years-old and later on gets books about Romans from Trader Johann. How big will these two changes effect the future of Barbaric Archipelago? Is anybody safe in Barbaric Archipelago now that these two difference have happened to the story? Female Dragon Toothless!
1. How it all started

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Ok! This is a story idea that 'TheShardsOfDarkness2138' sent me! Which I have agreed to turn into a story for him! This story has a Female feral dragon Toothless, who will be Hiccup's mate. Hiccup will also have two other female dragons as his mates later on! Also! There is a lemon in this chapter! So, if you don't like that sort of thing, just look out for the notice and skip!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **The Roman way**

 **Chapter: 1 –** **How it all started**

Whimpering as I curl up into myself, while Snotlout and the twins kick me, I try to block out what they are saying as they beat me.

"Useless!"

"Nobody wants you! Your father doesn't even want you!"

"You're a waste of space! The only useful thing that you could do is killing yourself!"

The three kids yell out to the 6-year-old as they beat him up, while all around them the villagers just ignore what is happening as they go around doing whatever they are doing.

Crying out in pain as I get kicked hard in the stomach, I stay on the ground as I take the pain before the kids stop what they are doing as they start to yell at me again. Seeing the opportunity to escape, I breathe in as I push down all the pain before bolting up from the floor and running to the forest that we are close to. This causing the kids to yell out in anger as they run after me, while they are fast, I am faster as I reach the edge of the forest in no time before I run inside.

As I carry on running deeper inside of the forest, I hear the angry shouts grow faint as my pursuers lose me in the forest. Breathing deeply as I carry on running further into the forest, I come out of the trees into a small clearing, where I collapse against a small boulder as I gasp for air. When I am doing this, the pain from my beating comes back to me as I hiss out in pain, causing me to slump to the floor as I stay motionless as throbbing pain courses through my body.

Staring across the clearing as blackness creeps in from the edges of my sight, I am able to make out a blurred black shape moving into the clearing as it stalks its way over to me before my vision completely blackens as I pass out from exhaustion and pain.

(Time skip)

Moaning as I gain conscious, I look around only to see blackness as I feel something warm and scaly wrapped around me, which is breathing as well as holding me gently as it purrs. Stiffening, I try to recall what happened before memories of my beating and running into the forest comes back to me. Wincing at the memory of the beating, I move my hand over my body to find that all my clothing except the one covering my groin are gone, while my skin is covered with something that feels like saliva.

Panicking as I look around for an escape, my movement must have awakened whatever is wrapped around me as the body that is holding me starts moving. Stiffening, I watch as the blackness in front of me lifts up, showering me with light as I cover my eyes with my hands. Slowly bringing down my hands as I blink, while my blurred vision comes into focus, I stand up as I look around to see that I am inside of a cove.

Hearing a happy purr behind me, fear swells up inside of me as I slowly turn around, coming to a halt as I stare into large forest green eyes before my eyes widen as I gaze over what these eyes belong to, which is a black scaled dragon. Whimpering in fright as I take a step back, while all of the horror-filled stories about dragons come to my mind, I halt in my step as the black scaled dragon lets out a whine filled with sadness as it lowers its gaze to the floor with a hurt expression on its face.

Feeling guilt at making the dragon sad and hurt, I take a hesitant step forward towards the dragon, which seems to make the dragon happy as it purrs at me. Before I have the chance to do anything, the dragon pounces forward as it wraps its wings around me, while it stands up on its back legs and pulls me into a hug before it starts to cuddle me as it purrs.

Stiffening at first, I relax as a warm smile appears on my face as I hug the dragon back, causing its purrs to heighten as it nuzzles the side of my face with its face.

'So what they said about dragons is wrong.'

I think as the _vicious beast_ cuddles me before I wince in pain as the pain comes back, which causes the dragon to growl while it breaks away from the cuddling as it gazes me over before moving forward. Laughing as the dragon attacks me with its tongue, I try to push the head away only for the dragon to increase its tongue attacks. While I am laughing, I fall to the floor as the dragon stands above me as it carries on lapping its tongue across every surface of my damaged body, which causes the pain to slowly fade away.

Looking up at the dragon as it stops licking me, it looks me over before it nods its head in satisfaction, causing me to smile up at the dragon in gratitude at the kindness that it is showing me.

Watching as the dragon tilts its head as it stares at my smile, I see its lips start to twitch until they move to form a smile, which shows of the toothless gums and also gives the dragon a goofy smile. Laughing at the smile, which causes the dragons eyes to brighten, I reach out with my hand as the dragon stares at it in curiosity.

Blinking at the hand, the dragon moves its snout forward and gives my hand a sniff before it nuzzles its face into my hand. Smiling at the dragon, I start giving the dragon a scratch behind the ear, which causes it to purr as its face morphs into a look of bliss before I stop as I stand back.

"Are you a male?"

I ask, not wanting to keep thinking of the dragon as an _it_. My question gets a glare from the dragon and a growl, which gets me to gulp.

" _You're a female._ "

I say meekly, causing the glare to vanish as the dragon purrs and nods her head at me, which causes me to let out a breath I was holding in relief.

Hearing a growl, the dragon looks down at my stomach as I gain a sheepish look before she looks up at me and purrs before she bounds off towards the lake. Watching her as she makes her way over to the lake, she jumps up with a flap of her wings before diving into the lake, not long after coming out of the water with a fish in her mouth.

Gazing at her as she shakes the water off of her like a dog, she comes over to me and pushes her snout towards me before dropping the fish into my hand as she purrs in happiness, while she looks at me then to the fish then back.

Getting what she is applying, I look down at the fish before looking back at her.

"I can't eat it."

I say to her, causing her to frown at me as she tilts her head in confusion.

"Humans can't eat raw food; I need to cook it before I eat it or I can get sick."

I explain to her as she blinks at me as she processes what I told her before coming up to me and grabbing the fish. Watching as she walks over to a rock, she halts and turns her head to me as she indicates to me to follow her. Nodding to her, I walk up to her as she places the fish on the rock before moving her mouth close to the fish as she takes a breath of air.

Watching her inhale, she breathes out purple flames onto the fish, which cooks in seconds before she closes her mouth and sits down on her rear as she smiles at me.

"Thanks."

I say to her with a warm smile as I grab the cooked fish and start eating it, while she purrs at me accepting her offering. When I have finished eaten half of the fish, I hand over the other half to the dragon who purrs as she takes the food out of my hand gentile. Swallowing the fish, she lets out a burp before blushing in embarrassment, causing me to chuckle in amusement as I smile at her. Smiling back at me, I look at her toothless smile as a name comes to my mind.

"Is it ok if I call you Toothless?"

I ask, which gets her to blink at me before she purrs at me as she gives my right cheek a small lick, causing my eyes to brighten at her accepting the name and the show of affection.

(Time skip – 8 years later)

Climbing up the tree silently, I crouch down on a strong tree branch as I look down at the bear that is walking around below, growling as it smells for the scent of the prey that it has been hunting.

I currently have leather armor that has been dyed forest green, while I also have a green cloak that covers most of my body from view, which also includes my head as the cloak has a hood. On my back is a masterly crafted black compound bow as well as a black quiver filled with arrows.

Tilting my head as I gaze at the bear that has been following me, I take my compound bow off of my back as I grab an arrow and a small urn.

Opening the urn that is filled with viper venom, I dip the arrow head into the venom before placing the shaft of the arrow in my mouth as I grab another arrow and dip its arrow head into the venom as well. Placing the other arrow into my mouth, I hold them in my mouth as I seal up the urn and place it back where I got it from before grabbing an arrow from my mouth.

Notching the arrow, I silently jump to another tree that is in front of the bear before I aim at the bear. Breathing in, I let go of the string as the arrow launches towards the bear, while the arrow is launched I have already notched the second arrow before releasing the string again.

The two arrows zip through the air until they embed themselves into the bear's eyes, who roars out in agony as it thrashes about as the venom on the arrows start to work, causing the bear to feel like someone has gouged its eyes out before pouring acid into the empty sockets. The venom travels through the bear's blood stream into its brain as the roars of agony heighten as the venom causes the bears brain to swell, causing the bear to finally collages in a lifeless heap as the great pressure on the brain kills it.

Jumping down from the tree branch, I land in a cat-like crouch before standing up as I move over to the bear as I gaze over its corpse. Nodding, I inhale before letting out a loud roar, which is answered by another roar seconds after mine.

Waiting, I turn to my left as I hear movement and smile as I see Toothless, who purrs at me before moving towards me as she presses her lips against mine. Bringing up my right hand, I place it on the side of her head as I push my lips against hers, causing her to purr into the kiss. Using the opening in her lips, I slip my tongue into her mouth as I deepen the kiss, causing us both to moan as our tongues fondle with each other.

Breaking away from the kiss, I pull down my hood as I smile warmly at her, which she returns. Looking over to the bear, Toothless raises an eyebrow before she looks to me with a confused look.

" **Why have you killed a bear, I thought that you were hunting deer?** "

Toothless asks me, which causes me to shake my head as I let out an amused chuckle.

" **Well I was, but then he picked up my scent and decided that I was going to be his dinner for today.** "

I answer in dragonese, causing Toothless to look at the bear and shake her head at its stupidity as it must have picked up that I was covered by her scent.

" **Well, it looks like he has become our dinner now.** "

Toothless says with a smirk, which I chuckle at as she grabs hold of the bear in her claws before lifting the bear and taking it towards the cove. While she flies off, I start to run through the forest towards the cove using parkour as my mind wanders off towards what has happened since the day I meet Toothless.

Over the years that I have spent with Toothless, I have been slowly distancing myself from everyone in the village. I am now a phantom inside of the village as I am only seen when I am in the forge. I have also moved inside of the forest, where I live inside of the cove with Toothless.

Over this time in the forest, I have trained my body so that it is filled with compact muscles and I have also been training in using a bow as well as dual wielding. My skills in using the bow have become that of a master as I got Toothless's help with my training. This training involved her telling me why she is so arcuate in her shoots and then using the info she gave me to see what I need to do to improve my skills. After collecting all this info and working out how I could improve my skills, I wrote up a training schedule. Some of this training involved me on Toothless's back as she flies around, while I need to hit targets.

My training in dual wielding was more on observing Toothless, seeing how she moved and how she attacked, eventually, I started making my own fighting style by copying how Toothless moved. This fighting style is based around speed, being faster than your opponent and moving too fast that he can't do anything before it is too late. Power, breaking through your opponent's guard and delivering crushing blows so that if the opponent manages to block, you are still delivering damage. And lastly, precision, going for all of the weak spots on the opponent as well as hitting spots that will open up weak areas to attack.

Toothless had also taught me dragonese so that we could talk to each other and after I learned it, she began to teach me everything she knew about dragons as well as how to survive in the wild. This teaching to survive in the wild involved her taking me hunting so that I could learn everything about hunting, while she also informing me about all the dangerous plants and wildlife she knew about.

Another thing that happened after learning dragonese is getting to know each other, which took some hours as we fired question after question at each other. This session of just getting to know each other got me to know that she is the same age as me and that, like me, her mother died when she was a hatchling and her father acted the same way my father does to her because of this. This got too much for her and she finally left when she was five, a year before she met me.

After seeing how similar our lives were we became closer to each other and saw each other as siblings even though we are two different races. Over the years living with each other the sibling relation between us evolved into love, which we were first nervous about as we didn't know what the other would think. But when we found out that we both felt the same love for each other, we started a relationship. This relationship is still going as we are normally kissing each other or cuddling, we haven't done anything sexual with each other though as we agreed that we will be fifteen before we mate with each other.

Coming out of my thoughts as I reach the cove, I make my way down to the cove's entrance before walking into the cove. Looking around the cove as I smile, I look to my left towards a large wooden house.

The house is a two-story house, which is specially made so that a dragon won't have trouble moving around inside of it, while attached to the right side of the house is a forge. Some distance away from the house is a farm on the left side of the house, the farm has oats, wheat, barley, cabbages, beans, and onions.

Looking to the forge, I see Toothless sitting outside the forge with the bear's corpse next to her. Smiling as I make my way over to her, she purrs as she steps towards me and nuzzles her head into my chest, causing me to chuckle as I hug her before letting go.

Moving into the forge, I grab tools that are made for skinning and carving up an animal before making my way over to the bear's corpse.

" **I assume that you want me to make my meat soup again?** "

I ask Toothless as I start to skin the bear, taking out the arrows in the bear's eye sockets before I do.

" **Yes!** "

Toothless shouts out in delight as her eyes brighten, while she licks her lips in hunger at thinking about my delicious soup, which causes me to chuckle at her.

" **Ok, soup it is. Can you bring over the bucket, love?** "

I say as I finish skinning the bear, placing its pelt on the side before picking up a knife, which I stab into the corpse stomach as I ask for the bucket.

" **Thanks.** "

I say as Toothless places the bucket on my right side as I slice the corpse stomach open before cutting the internal organs out and placing them into the large bucket, which when is filled is taken away by Toothless before she comes back with it empty. The organs being dumped into a crate ready to be put into a mechanism that will ground the organs down into a paste that will be left to be turned into a fertilizer to be used for the farm.

" **So, you said that trader Johann will be here in a week, on your hatch day?** "

Toothless asks me as I finish taking out all the internal organs before grabbing other tools to carve up the corpse.

" **Yeah, he should be.** "

I answer with a smile as I think about how close I and Johann are to each other, him always insisting on calling me master Hiccup and always saving things that he knows that I would be interested in. Johann is the only human that I see as a best friend, while Gobber is more like a father to me as I would never see Stoick as my father. The smile though is more towards my birthday as we will become mates on that day as Toothless's hatch day is a month before mine.

(Time skip – A week later)

 **(Warning! This is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you about. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**

Smiling as Toothless purrs out in bliss as she lays on her side on our bed, while her body is wrapped around mine, I carry on nibbling on her left big ear as her sensitive ear causes pleasure to course through her body. I am currently completely naked as I nibble on Toothless's ear, while my hands feel up Toothless's body. Grabbing a hold of me, she moves so that she pushes me onto my back, while she is standing over my body as she looks down at me.

Smiling up at her as I gaze into her eyes, she purrs at me as she leans her head down and starts to nibble as well as lick at where my neck joins my shoulder. Moaning as she nibbles me, she pulls away and presses her lips against mine as she brings me into a deep kiss.

Moaning into each other's mouths as our tongues caress each other, Toothless starts sucking on my tongue as she rubs her body against me, which causes me to shiver in pleasure. Breaking away from the kiss, Toothless purrs as she places her tongue on the side of my neck before slowly dragging it up.

" **I think it is time for your special presents.** "

Toothless purrs into my ear, causing me to shiver as she moves forward and stands up on her back legs as she places her front paws on the wall for support, while she spreads her back legs slightly as my head rests between them.

Staring up at her swollen lips that are coated in her juices, I lick my lips as I place my hands on her ass cheeks and give them a squeeze, this causing Toothless to purr before she lowers herself down so that she is inches away from sitting on my face.

Breathing in her musk, I shiver at her smell before bringing out my tongue and dragging it across her lips, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Carrying on lapping at her lips, I stop and pull her rear down so that she is sitting on my face, while her wet lips are pressed up against my face as they soak my face in their juices.

Burying my face into her lips, I push my tongue into her vent, causing her to moan as her vent walls clamp down on my tongue. Moving my tongue around inside of her, I start sucking on her vent as I drink the juices that are leaking from her vent. To this Toothless lets out a loud pleasured moan as she feels my tongue start to thrust in and out of her as I suck her vent before she starts to move her hips, grinding her pussy into my face as she feels me squeezing her ass.

Pushing her off my face, which gets a whine from her, I catch my breath as I move out from under her so that I am behind her. Seeing her about to move, I halt her as I wrap my arms around her waist, while my chest presses up against her back. Looking over her shoulder at me, she purrs as she spreads her back legs wider, while she pushes her ass out towards me so that she is slightly bent over as she leans against the wall.

Feeling her body up as I press my body against hers, I move my right hand down her stomach and then between her back legs as I trace my fingers over her wet lip. Smirking as I feel a shiver go through her body at the contact, I push a finger into her wet vent and start to finger her, which causes her to moan in pleasure.

Carrying on fingering her, I grab her tail with my left hand and lift it before moving it so that her tail is on my left side out of the way as I press my groin up against her ass. Gasping out as she feels my dick's side slide up against her moist lips, while her ass cheeks tightly press up against my groin, I take my fingers out of her vent and wrap my right arm around her waist as my left hand grabs her left thigh.

Giving her thigh a squeeze, I start moving my hips back and forth, causing my dick's side to keep on sliding across her wet lips, which my dick spreads open slightly as it slides against them. Hearing Toothless's moans of pleasure as I tease her, I move my hips so that the tip of my dick is pressed against her lips before I thrust my hips up, causing my dick to spread open her lips as it is rammed into her.

With a smack of scale meeting flesh, my groin presses up against her ass as my dick is fully sheathed inside of her, while her vent walls clamp down on my dick before they start rippling over my dick, causing my dick to feel like it is being sucked. Both of us moaning in pleasure at the feel of me being inside of her, she moves her ass back into my groin before she starts to grind her ass into me.

Moaning in pleasure as her ass cheeks grind up and down on my groin, causing my dick to slightly move inside of her. Tightening my grip on her, I move my hips back as the flesh around my dick clamps down as it leaves before I thrust forward, driving my dick back into her warm wet filled depths that spread and ripple over my dick as it enters her.

Keeping on thrusting my dick into her as wet smacks and moans of pleasure fill our bedroom, Toothless starts to move her hips in rhythm with mine, thrusting her ass back into me as I thrust into her.

" **Hic-hiccup! Fuck m-me harder!** "

Toothless purrs out to me as she keeps on slamming her ass back into me, while she lets out moans of pleasure as she talks. Smirking at what she said, I push her with all my strength, causing her to let out a startled yelp as she is pressed tightly against the wall before I move my hands in different positions. My left arm wrapping around her so that my left hand is on her stomach, while I move my right hand and grab hold of her back right leg before lifting her leg up.

Before she can say anything I start to fuck her as hard as I can, which gets whines and whimpers of pleasure from Toothless as my groin impacts her ass with loud wet smacks as my dick rams into her vent. Her lips splitting open as they slide over my dick as it enters her wet vent, while my dick forcedly spreads her vent walls open as it pushes its way into her depths.

Moaning in pleasure as I carry on fucking her, her whole body rocks back and forth under the onslaught that I am giving to her tight wet vent, which is clamping down on my dick as it tries to suck it further into its warm depths.

Feeling my Orgasm coming as well as Toothless's as I feel a shiver go through her, while her vent walls clamp down onto my dick in a vice-like grip and the sucking on my dick grows more powerful.

Just as I am about to cum, I take my dick out of her wet vent, causing her to whine desperately to me to put it back in before her eyes widen and she lets out a loud roar as I slam by juice covered dick into her tail hole. Her tail hole stretching open and sliding over my dick as it enters, while her anal walls clamp down hard so that my dick needs to shove its way into her as it stretches her anal walls apart with the help of the juices that are covering my dick.

Crying out in pleasure, I unleash my seed into her ass as it hungrily sucks my cum further into its depths, while Toothless roar heightens as she cums as well.

Panting as I finish filling Toothless's ass with my seed, I let go of her right back leg as I wrap my right arm around her stomach as well before pulling her back, sitting down on the bed with her sitting on my lap as my dick stays in her ass.

" **You, you filled my ass with your seed.** "

Toothless says to me in disbelief as she looks over her shoulder at me with wide eyes, which causes me to chuckle.

" **Yeah. I know that dragons are very clean creatures, I saw you one time when you were cleaning yourself and saw you were having a lot of fun cleaning your ass. So, I thought I fill your ass up with my seed so that you can have more fun when you clean yourself when I'm gone.** "

I say with a smirk, causing Toothless to blush madly at being caught pleasing herself and me knowing that she will be trying to get the cum out of her while also having a lot of fun doing so.

" **Sh-shut up!** "

Toothless stutters to me, causing me to laugh at her as her blush deepens before I move my hips up, causing my dick to move inside of her ass as she purrs at the feel.

" **Don't deny that you didn't like me cumming into your ass.** "

I practically purr out to her as I keep on moving my hips, causing her to whimper as my dick moves around in her ass before she starts to grind her ass into me.

" **See? You are just begging me to fuck you in the ass.** "

I purr out as I thrust my hips up harder, causing Toothless to whine in bliss as her body starts bouncing on my lap, while my dick is thrust in and out of her ass.

" **Ye-yes! I** **wa** **-want you t-to fuck** **me i** **-in** **th** **-the ass!** "

Toothless stutters out in pleasure, causing me to smirk.

" **Then why don't you become the rider for a change?** _ **Ride me.**_ "

I question before purring out the last part, which causes her eyes to brighten as she wastes no time as she lifts her ass up off of me, the tip being the only thing inside of her tail hole before she slams her ass down into my groin. Both of us moaning in pleasure as Toothless carries on riding my dick, our bedroom being filled with wet smacks and all kinds of pleasured noises as we fuck again.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

None of us knowing that something inside of us connects to each other as we carry on mating, while my eyes glow purple for a second as this connection slowly starts unseen changes to me.

(Time Skip – Couple of ours later)

Standing on the docks with my leather armor and cloak on with the hood down, I stare off into space while I have a grin on my face as I think about my time spent with Toothless today, which was mostly just us mating.

"What's got you in a good mood."

Gobber says as he comes up to my right side and stares at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing."

I say with a smirk, causing him to shake his head at me as we both look out to the sea as we see a boat sailing towards us.

"Ah, he is finally here."

Gobber says as the boat halts at the dock as we move over to where it has docked. When we are close to the boat a plank comes down from the boat to the dock, creating a bridge to get onto the boat.

Smiling as I see Trader Johann standing on the boat, he sees me and smiles back.

"Master Hiccup!"

Johann calls out merrily as I walk across the plank onto the deck of the boat before he gives me a hug.

"Happy birthday Master Hiccup!"

Johann says to me as I pull away from the hug as I chuckle at his cheerful attitude, that is until he brings a stack of books to me and shoves them into my arms, while my eyes widen as I look over all the books in my hold.

"Uh, what are these?"

I ask as I look to him with an eyebrow raised in confusion, causing his smile to widen as he laughs.

"Those are your birthday presents from me, master Hiccup! I have had them for a long time, been keeping them safe so that I could give you them to you for your birthday!"

Johann answers cheerfully before he looks at the books I'm holding and lets out a gasp.

"I knew I forgot something!"

He yells as he runs off towards where he got the books from before coming back with one more book, causing me to raise my other eyebrow at him.

"Ok! As you may have noticed, those books are written in a different language. Luckily, that book I gave you is a book on their language, so you just need to learn their language before you read the other books. Knowing you, learning their language won't be that difficult to you!"

Johann says to me gleefully as I look down at the books and like he said, the titles of the books are written in a different language.

"Who wrote these books and what are they about?"

I question in curiosity, which only makes his smile widen.

"Well, they are written by the Romans! Amazing culture those people. They are like you, actually! Same body build and having all these wonderful creations, but you outclass them with what I have seen of your creations! Those books will tell you about their culture and everything else about them!"

Johann answers before he pats me on the shoulder as he says that he needs to tend to his customers before he walks off. Looking down at the books in my arms, I tilt my head at them as a smile creeps up onto my face, while thoughts fly around in my head.

'A culture that is similar to me? We will see the merit of that.'

I think with a smirk before making my way towards the cove, itching to start learning the language of these Romans.

[Ok! That's the end of the chapter, hoped you liked it! Don't be afraid to review!]


	2. Leaving to a better life

Rated M for violence, gore, adult themes, language and just to be on the safe side!

[Author's note: Ok! Here's the next chapter! And there is a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like that sort of thing there will be a notice beforehand so you know when to skip!]

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or any of its Characters.

"Speech"

" **Dragon speech** "

– _ **Talking Telepathically**_ –

'Thoughts'

" _Whispering/Writing or a significance to a word_ "

 **Chapter: two – Leaving to a better life**

Chirping can be heard throughout the forest as the sun shines down light into a cove, which has a house built inside of it. This light casting through one of the windows of the house, which aluminates a study room. The study rooms shape is a rectangle with a wooden floor, which has a brown carpet that is made from bear hides covering the middle of it. Against the right long wall is a large bookcase, which takes most of the wall up as the bookcase stops at the end of the wall to the right where a doorway is. This doorway being big enough to need two doors, which is the same for each door in the house so that a dragon can walk through them without getting stuck.

Along the left long wall are cupboards, which hold many trinkets and equipment that you would find in a study. In the middle of this wall is a large window, which is where the sunlight shines through, illuminating the room in natural light. Under this window is a large oak desk that has a few books stacked neatly on the side of the desk, while at the front of the desk is a well-crafted comfortable leather desk chair.

Sitting on this chair is Hiccup, who is currently leaning back on the chair and has his feet up on the desk, while his eyes gaze at an open book that he is holding in his right hand.

(Hiccup's POV)

Smirking as I close the book in my hand, I take my feet off my desk and sit up straight as I place the book, which looks like it has been read many times with how battered it looks, on the left side of my desk.

Sensing someone walking up behind me, I smile as I hear a purr before I feel someone lick my neck, which causes me to shut my eyes and relax as the tongue laps at my neck. Opening my eyes as the tongue stops licking my neck, I turn my head to my right side and see Toothless before she pushes her lips against mine as she brings me into a kiss.

Breaking away from the kiss, Toothless smiles at me as she sits down on her rear next to my chair.

" **How are you, my mate?** "

Toothless purrs to me as she moves her head and rests it on the arm of my chair, which gets a smile from me at her calling me her mate, while I move my right hand to her head before I start stroking the top of her head.

" **I am well, love. Just finished learning the roman language, which they have named** _ **Latin.**_ "

I purr back to her as she purrs at my stroking before she lifts her head and smiles at me in amusement.

" **Really? So, you have learned their whole language in two weeks?** "

Toothless says in humor as she looks to where the book I was reading moments ago, is, while I chuckle at what she said.

" **Yes. But Dragonese is probably the reason I have learned it so fast as dragonese was ten times harder to learn than this was. It also helps that learning dragonese has made my voice better at learning new sounds.** "

I say as I lean back in my chair, while I look at Toothless as she nods at what I said before she looks to the stack of books that I haven't read.

" **So, are you going to read these now?** "

Toothless asks as I look over at the stack of the books that Toothless is gazing over, which are the other books that trader Johan gave me for my birthday.

" **Yes. But let's go hunting for deer first. I got this recipe that I made up and I want to see if it is any good.** "

I say as I get out of my chair and stretch, while Toothless stands with her eyes shining in glee as she licks her lips.

" _ **Good!?**_ **Every one of your recipes** **turns** **out amazing! What is it that you are going to make?** "

Toothless exclaims in outrage at first before she says the rest with delight as her mouth waters, while her mind wanders off to what delicious new food that I am going to make is. This causing me to laugh at her love of the food that I make, which makes me smile warmly at her before the smile turns into a smirk.

" **That's a secret, Tooth. You will just have to wait until dinner.** "

I say with amusement coursing through my voice as Toothless lets out a whine of despair at having to wait to know what my new recipe is. This causing me to laugh as I walk to the exit of the study, while Toothless follows me at a slow pace as she sulks and mumbles about mean mates not telling her what food they are going to make for dinner.

(Time skip)

Sighing out in satisfaction as I lean back on the dining chair, I look across the dining table at Toothless, who is currently moaning out as if she is in heaven as she savors the taste of the food that she is eating. This causing me to smile in amusement as she swallows the food in her mouth before she looks at the last bit of food on the table, which is on my plate, causing her to look at me pleadingly.

" **Yes, you can have it. I have had my fill anyway.** "

I say in amusement as I reach out and push my plate across the table towards her, which she grabs with her tail and pulls towards her after she purrs in happiness. Looking at the plate as she devours the food, I smile at my new recipe being a success as well as how much Toothless likes it.

On the plate in front of Toothless is a section of a roasted loaf of bread, which has the inside changed as there are two sections that are filled with venison cubes and vegetables.

(Ok, I have just come up with this on the spot, so I do not know if this is someone else's recipe! I am crap at cooking, so I wouldn't attempt to make this at home, but this is basically what Hiccup has done without going into too much detail. Some things probably aren't right as, again, I can't cook to save my life.

Cut Venison, or any other meat, up in cubes and put in a pan with vegetables as well as ale, or any other alcohol and put on low heat.

Get a loaf of bread and cut out the middle of the loaf of bread from the top.

Cut up this middle of the loaf of bread into slices, keep the top slice and two more.

Cut up the other slices of bread into soldiers

Crack an Egg and whisk it.

When venison stew is finished drain the liquid into a bowl for later use

Place some of the venison inside the loaf of bread and then place a slice of bread on top before repeating this with the other two slices of bread so that the loaf of bread is whole.

Some Venison and veg are probably left over, place them into the bowl which you have placed the liquid inside of.

Brush the whisked egg onto the top of the loaf.

Place loaf inside of the oven with the bread soldiers and cook for a time so that the loaf, as well as the bread soldiers, are toasted.

Place toasted loaf on a plate ready to serve and spoon some of the leftover stew onto the top of the toasted loaf.

With leftover stew with toasted bread soldiers as a side dish.

PM me if you attempt to make this and succeed! Would like to know what it was like as a meal. Anyway! Back to the story!)

" **I love you. You know that, right?** "

Toothless purrs to me after she finishes devouring the food on the plate in front of her, which causes me to laugh.

" **I know you do, Tooth. But you are only saying that right now because you want me to make this again tomorrow.** "

I answer with amusement in my voice as I smile at her, which causes her to smile back at me at first before that smile turns into a pout at the rest of what I said.

" **You're so mean.** "

Toothless whines out in fake sadness before she joins in with my laughing as I stand up and start collecting the dishes.

(The next day, Third person POV)

" **-** **along** **the most idiotic, foolish, pieces of shits I have ever seen! Who made these, a fucking baby!** "

Roars out Hiccup's voice from the study, while Toothless is seen blinking owlishly in the direction of the study as she listens to Hiccup's rant that has been going on for a long time now.

As the rant ends, Toothless takes a hesitant step towards the study before she walks at a fast pace to see what has caused her mate to get so mad. Coming to a stop at the entrance of the study, Toothless slowly opens the double doors before making her way over to Hiccup, who is currently sitting down at his oak desk.

The desk having paper filled with drawing all over it, one of these papers having a diagram of a large crossbow, which Hiccup draws a line across as he draws a new diagram of a vastly different weapon.

" **Hiccup?** "

Toothless says as she comes to a stop next to him, which causes him to stop what he is doing as he looks towards her.

(Hiccup's POV)

Stopping what I am doing as I hear Toothless say my name, I look to my left to see Toothless standing next to me as she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

" **What's got you so mad?** "

Toothless asks me as she sits down on her rear, which causes me to blush slightly as I give her a sheepish look.

" **Well. Uh. These have got me mad, Tooth.** "

I answer as I grab one of the books that Trader Johan gave me, which is a book filled with what kind of weapons the Romans use with most of them being the siege weapons that they use. Opening the book, I turn the pages until I reach a page with a crossbow the size of a man before I turn the book around so that Toothless can see it.

" **See! This is what they call** _ **The Scorpio**_ **, which is just a fucking huge crossbow that they use to break through defensive lines.** "

I say, which causes Toothless to gain a confused look as she looks over the weapon before she looks at me.

" **What's wrong with it?** **It looks alright to me.** "

Toothless questions, causing me to shake my head as I grab a piece of paper on my desk, which has a diagram of the weapon with notes all over it pointing out all the disadvantages of the weapon. Holding the piece of paper up so that Toothless can look at it, I watch as her confusion turns to understanding as she gazes over all the disadvantages the weapon has.

" **It looks like this weapon isn't even** **finished.** **Like it is still in the prototype stage.** "

Toothless says as she turns her head to me with a raised eyebrow, while I smile and nod at what she said.

" **Yes. That's why their weapons are making me so irritated as they are all like this, like the people who made them just said they are finished when they can launch something at the enemy. They haven't even made any improvements to them at all!** "

I say in annoyance as I grab another piece of paper, which I show to Toothless with a smirk.

" **So, I made the improvements myself.** "

I say as Toothless moves her head forward and gazes at the weapon diagrams on the paper, which causes her eyes to bulge out in shock as she looks to me then to the piece of paper.

" **Improvements!? This is an initially different weapon!** "

Toothless shouts out as she gazes at the new weapon, which causes me to rub the back of my head with my right hand as I look sheepishly at her.

" **Well, I kind of got carried away with the improvements.** "

I say with embarrassment as Toothless shakes her head at what I said before she goes back to looking at the weapon.

The weapon diagrams on the piece of paper show a large crossbow made from Gronckle steel, which stands on a platform that can move and has stabilizers to keep it in place when it is firing. On top of the weapon is a scope to improve aim, while on the right side of the weapon is a long cartridge filled with large arrows that can be taken off to be replaced by a full cartridge of arrows. There is also a mechanism in the weapon which reloads the crossbow until the cartridge filled with arrows are empty.

" **These Romans would hunt you down if they knew that you could make this. And that is not including all their other weapons that you have probably upgraded too.** "

Toothless says to me with a pointed look, which causes me to chuckle at the look of the roman's faces if they saw the improvements that I made to their weapons, as well as Toothless, being right about me improving all their other weapons.

" **You know me, Tooth. I can't help myself when I see something that I can upgrade. You have seen all of my other diagrams that show improvements of all of Berks weapons as well as the new ships that I have designed as well.** "

I say with a smile, which Toothless chuckles at as she moves her head forward and brings me into a kiss before breaking away, while she smiles at me warmly as she nuzzles her face against mine.

" **And that is one of the reasons why I love you, my mate.** "

Toothless purrs to me with a warm smile, which I return before I go back to improving the roman weapons, while Toothless watches what I am doing and gives me some ideas for some of the weapons upgrades.

(Time skip – Day before dragon training)

Walking through the village back towards my home as I have finished doing my job for the day at the forge, which was making replacements for broken weapons. I look around as I walk and see some of the Vikings stopping what they are doing as they look behind me, which causes me open all my senses to see who everyone is looking at.

"Hiccup!"

A voice yells out behind me, causing me to come to a halt as I close my hands into a fist at hearing and sensing who is behind me, which is Stoick.

"Yes?"

I call out in an emotionless voice, causing some of the Vikings to flinch at hearing it.

"Dragon training, tomorrow. You start in the morning."

Stoick says as he stares at my back, while all the Vikings stop what they are doing as they turn to us and listen in to what we are saying. Hearing what he said, I tighten my fists so that they start to turn white, while unseen by everyone my eyes turn to slits as they glow amethyst for a second before turning back to normal.

" _No._ "

I say in a deathly silent voice, which sends shivers of primal fear through nearly all the Vikings, while Stoick's face turns to rage at what I said.

"What!?"

Stoick shouts out as he moves towards me, while I turn around and send him a glare.

"I. Said. No."

I answer as I glare at him, which causes him to come to a halt before me as his face turns red in his rage, while everyone else stares at me with wide eyes and for Gobber to let out a sigh.

"I command you to go to dragon training."

Stoick orders in fury, while I stare him down before a smirk makes its way onto my face, which causes Gobber to groan. The reason for the groan is that he knows that I am going to say something, which will cause Stoick to lose his small amount of control that he has on his building anger.

"And I'm saying to Piss off as I am _not_ going to dragon training."

I snarl out, causing everyone to gasp at what I said and for Gobber to drag his hand down his face, while Stoick loses his control on his temper as he reaches out to grab me. Taking a step back as Stoick misses grabbing me, my smirk finishes as feral rage shines in my eyes.

"Don't do that."

I snarl out, only for Stoick to ignore what I said as he tries to grab me again, which I dodge as my lips move into a snarl.

"Do that one more time. I dare you."

I snarl out in rage as everyone backs away from the look I am giving Stoick, while Gobber looks on in alarm as Stoick doesn't listen to my warning.

Reaching out with his right hand again, I don't dodge this time as I move forward and push is right arm away with my right forearm, while I spin around on the spot to my left as I launch my left elbow to his face. This getting a loud crunch as my left elbow connects to Stoick's face, which causes him to stumble back as he brings up his right hand up to his nose, which is broken as blood pours from it.

Clinking my neck as I turn around to face Stoick, I watch as he yells out in rage and runs at me, while he launches a punch at me with his right fist. Stepping to the left, I reach out with my right hand and grab hold of his right wrist, which I pull down as I launch out my right leg and kick out his legs from under him. This causing him to fall to the floor on his front, while I keep hold of his wrist as I move over him so that his arm is between my legs before I twist and pull his arm, which causes him to yell out in pain as I dislocate his shoulder.

Bringing up my right foot, I bring it down on his head as he tries to get up, which causes his head to hit the floor with enough force to knock him out. letting go of his arm as I step off him, I watch as his arm falls uselessly to his side before I look around at everyone, who are currently looking at me in astonishment as this happened in less than five seconds.

Huffing in annoyance, I walk away from Stoick's unconscious form as I make my way towards the forest before coming to a stop in front of some Vikings that are blocking my way.

"Are you going to move, or do I need to break every single bone in your bodies to get past you?"

I growl out as I glare at the Vikings, who look at each other nervously before they nod at each other as they move out of my way, which causes me to smirk.

"Good boys."

I say as I pat one of them on their shoulder as I pass them and carry on walking my way home, while the Vikings watch me leave and Gobber shakes his head before some of them move out to help Stoick.

(Time skip)

" **We're leaving.** "

I call out to Toothless as I enter the house, which causes Toothless to come out of our bedroom and to run downstairs.

" **Leaving?** "

Toothless questions as she looks at me with a raised eyebrow before seeing the rage in my eyes, which causes her to gain a frown as she sees that my eyes are slightly glowing amethyst around the iris.

" **What happened?** "

Toothless asks in a soft voice as she moves towards me so that her face is close to mine, while she gazes at the change in my eyes with some confusion. Calming down from my rage as I bask in Toothless's presence and scent, which helps me calm down as the glow to my eyes leave. Looking at my eyes, Toothless sees that even though the glow that my eyes were emitting has gone, the edges of my irises are still the color of amethyst.

" **Stoick said that I had dragon training tomorrow, which I refused to go to. So, he** _ **ordered**_ **me to go.** "

I answer as I tighten my hands into fists, while Toothless looks at me in understanding as she moves forward and brings me into a hug.

" **I didn't take that well and told him to piss off, which lead him trying to grab me.** "

I carry on saying as I hug Toothless back, while she wraps her wings around me and growls at what I said Stoick tried to do as her eyes thin into slits.

" **He did what?** "

Toothless growls out as she moves her head back to look at me, while I look at her as my eyes glow again but this time the glow is brighter.

" **I had the same reaction. I was not happy and I told him,** _ **dared**_ **him to try to grab me again, which he did. I left him on the floor unconscious with a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder as I left Berk.** "

I snarl out as the amethyst in my eyes creeps inward until my whole iris is glowing amethyst before my eyes thin out into slits, which causes Toothless to gasp as she gazes into my eyes and to also gain a slight blush as she finds my new eyes attractive.

Blinking at Toothless as her eyes are glued to my eyes, while I see the blush that she has gained as well, which causes my anger to vanish as my eyes stop glowing but stay amethyst and slitted.

" **What?** "

I question in confusion as I raise my right eyebrow at her, which causes her to snap out of her starring as she shakes her head before looking at me.

" **Your eyes, they've changed.** "

Toothless says to me, which causes me to stare at her in confusion until I notice something _has_ changed with my eyes; as I can see things clearer than before and the lack of light in some places doesn't hinder my sight at all anymore.

Breaking away from the hug, I quickly make my way to a mirror that is on the wall, which is just a polished round sheet of metal. Gazing into the mirror, I gasp as I look at my new eyes in the mirror, while Toothless walks up to my right side and sits down on her rear next to me.

" **How did this happen?** "

I say in shock as I look over to Toothless who gazes into my eyes and tilts her head to the side.

" **I, I don't know. But maybe it might be something to do** **with** **us being mates?** "

Toothless says as she gains a thoughtful look and looks me over for any more changes, while I frown at what she said.

" **What? How could us being mates have anything to do with my eyes changing?** "

I question in confusion as Toothless stops looking for any more changes to my body and looks at me in the eyes.

" **You remember what I taught you about dragon mates?** "

Toothless answers, which causes me to get a thoughtful look as I try to remember what she taught me before I remember what she said.

" **You said that some mates can get a connection with each other so they can feel** **the emotions of the other** **and maybe even being able to talk to each other through a mind link. But this is rare as you need to find someone that can connect to you, the stronger the connection is between the two mates will increase the strength of the bond. Dragons also call this a soul bond, which is where they say that the person that you have the strongest connection** **to** **is your soul mate… Are you saying that we have a soul bond and how would that change my eyes?** "

I explain before asking as I look at her, while she smiles warmly at me.

" **Yes, I believe that we have a soul bond and I don't know about if our soul bond is the reason for your eyes changing, but it likely is as there** **has never** **been a dragon who had a human mate before. So, I think that because of us being two initially different species, the connection that is forming between us is different as it seems that my soul is** **the most** **powerful one in the soul bond. This seems to have the effect of my soul bleeding over to your soul, which means that my soul is giving your soul dragon traits.** "

Toothless answers with a thoughtful look, while I frown as I digest what she has said.

" **So, this probably won't be the first change that I will go through then? Which means when the changes are finished I won't be a human anymore as I will have a lot of dragon traits?** "

I ask in as I start to panic, which causes Toothless to grab a hold of me in her paws and to bring me into a loving kiss as she wraps her wings around me. This causing me to calm down as I lose myself slightly at the feel of her lips pressed up against mine before Toothless breaks the kiss as she moves her head back to stare at me in the eyes.

" **Yes, this is probably the first** _ **visible**_ **change to your body. Haven't you notice that you seem to be able to learn much faster than you used to be? You can't believe that learning dragonese beforehand is the only reason that you could learn the Roman language in a week, where it would take others weeks to** _ **months**_ **to learn their language. But you don't need to worry about these changes Hiccup. I will always stay by your side and some changes to your body aren't going to make me leave you as I will keep on loving you no matter what you look like. Just like a true mate is supposed to do, so you are stuck with me until the end of time, even if it means I need to break into this** _ **Valhalla**_ **place where your** **kin** **go too when they die just to get to you.** "

Toothless says to me in a warm voice as a smile crawls its way onto my face, while tears of happiness leak from my eyes as I bury my face into Toothless's neck when she finishes what she is saying. Feeling Toothless tighten her hold of me, I hear her start purring to me as I feel her chest vibrate from her purrs, while I feel her tail wrapping around my legs and waist.

" **I must** **say,** **though, that if the visible changes keep on going this direction I'm going to have a hard time looking at you without pouncing onto you and mating with you on the spot.** "

Toothless purrs out to me with some mirth in her voice, which causes me to laugh as I pull away from her hold and wipe away the tears on my face before I look at her with a warm smile.

" **I'm the luckiest male alive to have you as my mate, Tooth.** "

I say with affection as I reach out and place my right hand against the side of her face, which she leans into as she smiles tenderly at me.

" **And I am the luckiest female to have you as my mate as well, Hiccup.** "

Toothless purrs out to me as she moves forward and presses her muzzle up against my mouth as she brings me into a kiss, which turns into a make-out session as we push our tongues into each other's mouths. Moaning into the kiss as our lips press firmly against each other, while our Tongues move around each other's mouths as they fight for dominance, which causes us both to moan in pleasure as Toothless's much larger tongue overpowers mine in no time.

Shivering in arousal as I feel Toothless's tongue moves around my mouth, which feels every surface my mouth has to offer to it before Toothless pulls away from the kiss. As she pulls away she tightens her lips around my tongue and sucks on it as it leaves her mouth with a string of saliva contacting it to her mouth.

Gazing on with a dazed look in my eyes, I watch as Toothless smirks at me as she slowly drags her tongue over her lips. This breaking the string of saliva that is between our mouths, while she pulls her tongue back into her muzzle as she purrs to me before she swallows the saliva that is in her mouth.

This act causing something to snap inside of me as primal lust surges through my body, causing my body to move on its own as I pounce onto Toothless. This causing her eyes to widen as she lets out a startled cry as she lands on her back with me on top of her, while I stare down into her eyes with my eyes glowing as I let out a dragon sounding purr filled with lust.

" **So, you want to tease me without thinking of the consciences it will cause, my mate?** "

I purr out with my voice filled with heavy dominance as I move my face closer to her so that our lips are almost touching. This causing Toothless to shudder under me in arousal at the sound of my voice and to also get lost in the depth of my glowing eyes as she blushes, while also letting out a purr sounding whimper at the feel of me on top of her.

" _ **Consciences?**_ "

Toothless stutters out quietly as she has a feeling what the conscience is as she feels something hard between my legs pressed up against her, while I smirk at her at what she said.

" **Yes, my mate. If you are so eager to get me aroused, then you must be eager to fix the problem which that arousal causes.** "

I purr out to her as I grind my problem against her body, which causes an aroused shiver to travel through her body, while her eyes light up in lust as she lets out a need filled purr before she flips over so that she is now the one on top.

" **Then let's get rid of that problem then. But first, let's get rid of these clothes that are hiding your problem from me, shall we?** "

Toothless purrs to me as heavy lust courses through her voice as she sends me a smirk of her own, causing my smirk to widen as my eyes glow brighter.

 **(Warning! This is the lemon section of the chapter I warned you about. If you don't like that sort of thing, skip to the end!)**

Not wasting any time, Toothless starts undressing me before the only piece of clothing I have on me is the one covering my groin. Purring as she sees the large bulge in my pants, while she licks her lips as she moves her muzzle down before grabbing the hem of my pants. She slowly pulls my pants down as she smirks at me before my dick is fully unclothed, which causes it to shoot up and stand up straight without anything holding it down anymore.

Shuddering at the hungry look she is giving my dick, I watch as she moves her head down and buries her snout into my balls as she breathes in my scent, while she nuzzles my dick that is pressed up against her face.

Opening her mouth as she brings out her tongue, she starts dragging it across my balls as she carries on nuzzling her face into my dick, which causes me to moan out in pleasure. Watching on as Toothless plays with my dick and balls, I gaze on as Toothless looks up at me before she smirks as she opens her muzzle and then shoots forward as she engulfs my balls with her mouth.

Arching my back as I let out a loud moan of pleasure, Toothless purrs around my balls, which causes her flesh to vibrate around my balls. As she is doing this she places her right paw onto my stomach and pins me to the floor, while she starts sucking on my balls as she drags her tongue over every inch of them.

Moaning out in pleasure as my balls are licked and sucked, my eyes start glowing brighter at the show of dominance that Toothless is giving as she holds me pinned to the floor. This causing the primal lust that is surging through me to get aggravated as it floods me with the feeling of wrongness before the feeling changes to that of being dominant.

Following my new instincts, I reach out and grab hold of the paw that is holding me down, which causes Toothless to gaze up at me with my balls still in her mouth. My balls getting let go from Toothless's mouth as I push her paw off me, which causes Toothless eyes to widen as it would take a lot of strength to push her paw off me.

Standing up as does Toothless, who gives me a confused look, I move forward and growl at her with dominance as I grab hold of her head. Pulling her head into my groin, I smirk down at her as she looks at my cock that is pressed up against her face before she looks up at me.

" **Open those lips of yours, my mate.** "

I order as heavy dominance courses through my voice, which causes Toothless to shudder in arousal at the sound of my voice as she obeys my command and opens her mouth.

" **Good girl.** "

I purr out as I move my hips back and line up my dick with her open jaws before I plunge my dick into her mouth, which Toothless quickly snaps shut as she starts sucking on my dick. Grunting in pleasure as I tighten my hold on Toothless's head, while I lean over her head as she gives my dick powerful sucks and drags her tongue across every surface it can other.

Moving my hips back, which causes Toothless to whine as she tries to move her head with me, which she finds she can't as my hands hold her in place. This causing her to tighten her lips around my dick as she sucks on it harder, which causes me to moan out in pleasure as her lips drag over my dick before the head of my dick is the only thing left in her mouth.

Whining out to me as she tries to move forward to get more of my dick into her mouth, I smirk down at her as I thrust my hips forward, while I pull her head towards me. This causing her eyes to widen as my groin slams into her lips, making a wet smack of scale meeting flesh as her lips drag over my dick as it shoves its way deeper into her muzzle.

Smirking down at her as her wide eyes turn half lidded as she purrs, while she suckles on my whole dick, I pull my hips back again before thrusting forward as I start fucking Toothless's muzzle. This causing Toothless to suck harder and to try to lick every surface of my dick when it is fully in her mouth, while she purrs at how dominant I am being as her folds leak her fluids down her hind legs.

Groaning out in pleasure as I carry on fucking Toothless's mouth, I lean over Toothless's head and fuck her muzzle harder as I feel my orgasm coming, which Toothless feels as my dick starts twitching inside of her mouth. This causing her to clamp her mouth down on my dick as she suckles on my dick harder, while she hums so that the flesh around my dick is vibrating as she hungrily waits for me to feed her with my seed.

These acts causing me to reach my limit as I slam my dick as hard as I can into Toothless's hungry jaws, while I tug Toothless's head forward as a loud wet slap is heard before I cry out in pleasure as I orgasm. This causing Toothless to purr as she feels my dick pulse as ropes of cum eject out of my dick and paints the inside of her mouth, while some of my seed hit the back of her throat as she shudders at the taste.

Panting as I lean on Toothless's head, while she purrs happily around my dick as she sucks my dick of every drop of cum that it can give. Finishing sucking on my dick, I let go of her head as she pulls off my dick, while her lips drag along my dick before my dick leaves her muzzle with a wet pop.

Looking at Toothless as she smirks at me, she purrs at me before she opens her jaws wide. This showing that the inside of her mouth is coated in my seed, while a puddle of my cum rests on her tongue. Staring into my eyes as I stare at her, I watch as she tilts her head back slightly, which causes my seed to flow to the back of her mouth and to pour down her throat. This causing her to shudder in pleasure as she feels my cum flow down her throat, while I watch the display in arousal as my dick starts to get hard again.

Closing her mouth, she moves her tongue around the inside of her mouth as she licks up all the seed that is coating it before swallowing the left-over cum.

" **If you wanted to fuck my mouth so badly, you only needed to ask, Hiccup.** "

Toothless purrs out to me as she licks her lips, while I smile at her in amusement as I move forward and bring her into a deep kiss before pulling away.

" **Well, I will ask next time, won't I? But it seems I still have my little problem.** "

I purr back to her, while she shivers at what I said at the start before smiling at what I said at the end as she looks down at my hard dick.

" **Little? No. This is a big problem, but I know how to fix it.** "

Toothless purrs out to me as she turns around before she bends over so that her upper body and head are touching the floor, while she spreads her legs wide as she lifts her ass up. Moving her head to the side as she looks over her shoulder at me, she smirks as she lifts her tail as far as it can go. This showing off her perfect round ass cheeks, while her tail hole keeps on squeezing as it waits for something to be shoved inside of its tight depths. Below her tail hole is her lips that are leaking her love fluids as they coat her folds, while they keep on clenching as they eagerly wait to engulf and massage anything in their warm tight embrace.

Licking my lips at the view as my dick twitches, I look at Toothless as she smirks at me as she sways her ass from side to side, which causes me to smirk back at her as I move forward with a hungry look in my eyes.

The next hour the sound of wet smacks and roars of pleasure are heard throughout the cove, while every dragon in the area blushes at the loudness and amount of pleasure that is heard in these pleasured roars.

 **(End of lemon! Stop here if you skipped!)**

(Time skip, a month later)

The powerful beats of wings can be heard as a shadow zips across the clear blue ocean towards an island in the middle of the sea with no other landmasses in site around it. This island having a mountain in the middle of it, which is surrounded by a thick forest that covers most of the island, except for many small and large clearings that are all over the island. There is also a river that starts at the mountain and moves through the forest, cutting through the largest clearing as it makes its way to the sea.

As the moving shadow moves over the island, the beat of the wings slows down as the shadow slowly circles the island before it breaks from its circling to move towards the mountain. As the shadow moves towards the mountain it starts to get smaller and smaller as the shadow gains a more solid shape, this making it so that you can see that the shadow is shaped to that of a dragon.

As the shadow grows smaller and gains more shape to it, a black armored dragon can be seen gliding down from the clear blue sky to finally land at the base of the mountain, while a humanoid figure dismounts off the dragons back.

The humanoid figure has pitch black armor, the armor being made in such a way that it is made up of overlapping small black metal plates, which make them look like scales. This seems to make it so that it can cover the being joints without causing any loss of mobility, while also making it so that there are no weak points in the armor. The armor covers the being's hands and feet, where at the end of the fingers as well as toes are serrated hook-like claws. There are also spikes that jut out of the armor, theses spikes jutting out of the shoulders, forearms, elbows, knees and shins of the armor, while spikes also protrude out along the spine of the armor as well.

The armor runs up the neck of the humanoid to connect to a helmet, this helmet covering the whole being head and face, while where eye holes should be for the being to see is pitch black glass. The helmet is shaped like a dragon head as two large curved metal horns protrude out the back of the helmet with another curved horn below them, which are a quarter the size of the large horns. The mouth section of the helmet is shaped into a dragon muzzle, which is shaped so that it looks like the helmet is snarling at you, showing off rows of serrated fangs.

On the back of the figure are two curved black blades, the front edge of the blades looking like they can cut through anything, while the back of the blades is serrated. The blades are placed on the humanoids back in a way so that they look like an X, while the handles of the deadly blade are seen over the figures armored shoulders where they can be easily grabbed.

The armor and blades that the humanoid has on its back turn the figure into a nightmarish looking black scaled demon. It also doesn't help that the dragon standing next to the humanoid has the same style of armor, which adds to the nightmarish visage that would make any Viking piss themselves before they fled in terror.

After the humanoid dismounts from the armored dragons back, it brings up its hands and grabs hold of its helmet, while its thumbs move across the section of the helmet where it connects with the rest of the armor. As the thumb moves over the section, it stops when it comes to a scale that is extended out slightly, which the thumb presses down on.

This action causing a click to be heard before the humanoid lifts the helmet off its head, which shows that the humanoid is Hiccup but with a lot of differences from what he looked like from before. These differences being ones that you wouldn't find on a human, which are the amethyst colored dragon like eyes that slightly glow. Hiccup teeth are also dragon like with the K9 being large enough that they can be seen when he closes his mouth, while Hiccup's ears are pointed as well. And if you look close enough you can see that Hiccup's skin isn't skin at all as in its place are tiny tan colored scales, which makes the allusion of Hiccup having skin but you would need to look very close at his skin to see these scales. Hiccup also has short black hair that grows out between these small scales instead of his normal auburn colored hair.

Moving over to the armored dragon, Hiccup places his helmet on the floor and then stands up before he grabs hold of the dragon's helmet. Unclasping the dragon's helmet from its body armor, Hiccup pulls the helmet off the dragon's head showing that under the armor is Toothless.

(Hiccup's POV)

Placing Toothless's helmet onto the floor next to mine, I stand up and look around where we landed, while Toothless does the same. At the base of the mountain is an entrance to a cave, while in front of this cave is a small clearing which has a lot of large rocks dotted throughout it.

" **We can rest here for today and set out tomorrow morning.** "

Toothless says, which I nod to as I pick up our helmets and move towards the cave with Toothless following me.

" **It's your turn to hunt for the food today, Tooth.** "

I remind Toothless as we stop at the entrance of the cave and sweep our gaze through the dark.

" **Yes, it is. But we should get out of this** **armor** **first and set up a small nest in this cave so we have somewhere to sleep.** "

Toothless says as she looks to her armor then to mine, which causes me to get a faraway look for a second as I remember about when and how I made the armor.

The armor being made from Night Fury steel, which is made from mixing Gronckle steel and Night Fury scales together. The Gronckle Steel I discovered when Toothless and I went to an island that was teaming with Gronckles, who helped me test the difference between their lavas when they eat different rocks or gems. This lead to me discovering a lot of different metals that the Gronckles can make, which I experimented with to see the differences between the metals.

I also tested to see if there was any difference when a Grockle made glass, which was true as Gronckle made glass hard to break. I even mixed in some Night Fury scales into making the glass, which caused the glass to turn black but with the ability to still see through it, while also making the glass even harder to break. (They are basically bulletproof sunglasses)

Using these discoveries, I started making plans for all different types of armor and combined the best parts of each of them into one type of armor. I even made armor for Toothless as well, which was changed to fit her body as well as some changes to the design. These changes being that Toothless's helmet doesn't hinder her ability to breath fire or shoot plasma as she can still open her muzzle with it on. The armor on her wings is also different as they are made from a flexible metal that doesn't hinder her ability to fly, while also offering her some protection for her wings.

Coming out of my thoughts as we make our way into the cave, we look around as we come to a halt in the center of the roundish cave. Looking over to Toothless, I smile at her as I move over and start helping her out of her armor, which causes her to send a smile back to me in thanks.

Getting the last piece of armor off Toothless, I start taking my armor off as well while Toothless leaves the cave as she goes to gather material to build a small nest for us to sleep on for the night. As I finish taking off my armor so that I only have my boxers on as I place my armor with Toothless's armor, I look over my changed body as I trace my right hand over my bare chest, where my gaze moves to my hand as I look at my claws. These claws causing me to get a faraway look again as I think about the changes to my body.

The changes to my body accelerating after I left Berk as my fingernails and toenails fell out, only for claws to grow in their place. After this, my teeth started falling out as dragon teeth replaced them, while my senses started improving to those of a dragon as did my strength, reaction time, speed, healing speed and stamina. After this, I started growing tiny tan colored Night Fury scales that spread across my body like a rash, while my ears changed to be pointed.

My hair also fell out as black hair grew in its place, this hair I found out is fire proof after I got in a fight with a Monstrous Nightmare who fought he would be a better mate for Toothless. This Monstrous Nightmare regretting even seeing me after I was done with him; as he now has a fear of black haired humans as he gets flashbacks to what I did to him when he sees black hair.

I started to grow spikes as well, these spikes being located along my spine, shoulders, forearms, elbows, knees and shins, which when I am angry or need them will eject out into larger spikes. I also gained a mind link with Toothless so that we can talk to each other telepathically and to also feel each other's emotion.

Another thing that happened was that I gained an inner flame, which isn't strong enough to let me breathe fire but will make it so that I can survive better in the cold. My organs also improved as well, which made it so that I can eat things raw now and that my immune system is stronger so I don't get sick that easily anymore.

My body height also increased so that I am now seven feet tall, which Toothless likes but the change that she loves the most is the change to my dick and balls. These changes being that my balls grew slightly bigger, while my dick receded into a slit as it changed into that of a dragon dick. My dick having a knot that takes up the first quarter of it, with nubs traveling along the underside of my dick starting from my knot before traveling up to the head of my dick, which takes up the last quarter of my dick and has changed into a triangle shape.

These changes to my body made me need to train my body again so that I don't hurt someone by lightly touching them with my new strength and to also see the limits of my new body.

Coming out of my thoughts as I hear a twig snap outside of the cave, I tilt my head to the side as I hear multiple footsteps, while I sniff the air as the scent of human drifts into the cave. Narrowing my eyes as they glow brighter, I look over to my armor where my blades are then down to my claws before smirking as I walk to the exit of the cave without my swords.

Coming to a halt at the exit of the cave as I place my hands behind my back, I gaze over the clearing to see ten Vikings looking around the place, who seem to be Outcasts from how they are armored.

– _ **Toothless, I**_ _ **have ten**_ _ **Vikings back here. So, don't mind the blood when you come back.**_ –

I send across to Toothless with our mind link, causing Toothless to send a feeling of amusement back through the link to me, which causes my smirk to widen. Moving slightly forward so that I am visible to the Outcast, while the shade that the cave provides also masks my nonhuman features to them.

This causing one of them to yell at the others when he sees me, which causes all of them to turn to face me as they level their weapons at me, which seems to all be swords before they smirk at seeing that I am alone

"Well, what do we have here!"

One of the Outcast says as he steps forward with arrogance radiating from him, while he brings up his sword and traces his fingers over the blade as he smirks at me. This only causing me to tilt my head to the side, while I remain silent as I move my gaze over each Outcast, which only angers them at me not talking.

"If you come out, we won't hurt you… much."

The Outcast says in humor as the other Outcast laugh, which causes me to smirk as I step out of the shadow and move my hands out to my front. Seeing what I look like all the Outcast goes silent as I smirk at them, which shows off my dragon teeth to them as my eyes glow brightly, while I flex my claws and tense my muscles as the spikes on my body extend out.

"Hurt me? No. When I am finished with all of you, you are going to know what agony feels like before you die."

I growl out as the Outcast stare at me with wide eyes, which causes me to chuckle as I click my neck, while the Outcasts snap out of their shocked states and yell as they run at me with their swords raised.

Ducking under a swing from a sword, I flip the Viking over my shoulder as I move forward and reach out with my left hand as I grab hold of a Viking wrist when he brings his sword down on me in an overhead strike. Twisting the hand of the Viking, he cries out in pain as a crack is heard from his wrist as it breaks, which causes him to drop his sword as I strike his chest with my right hand. This causing the Vikings chest to cave in under the force of my strike as he yells out in pain, while I let go of him as I step back from an overhead strike from a Viking on my right.

Launching out my right foot, I kick the Viking in the side of the knee as he falls to the floor, while he screams in pain as my right foot holds his broken knee to the floor. This scream being cut off as my right-hand grabs hold of his face, while my claws embed themselves into the underside of the Viking's head before I pull and tear the Viking's head off his body.

Shooting out my hand, I launch the decapitated head at the face of an Outcast that is running towards me, which launches him off his feet as a snap is heard as the Outcast's neck snaps under the force of the impact.

Backflipping over the Viking that I flipped over my shoulder, who has gotten up and tried to stab me in the back. Landing behind the Viking before he has the chance to turn around, I launch out my right foot and kick him in the lower spine. This causing him to yell out in agony as his spine breaks under the force of the kick, while he is launch through the air like a rag doll into two Vikings in front of him.

Stepping to my left as a sword misses me, I grab hold of the Vikings arm and twist on the spot as I pull the Viking with me. Letting go of the Viking as I step back, the Viking grunts out in pain as a sword pierces through his back and comes out his chest. This causing the Viking who killed his comrade to freeze up as his eyes widen, while I dodge and twist around another Viking who tried to get me in the back.

Launching out my foot, I kick the Viking into the still impaled Viking, which gets a quick cry of pain from him as the sword sticking out of the impaled Vikings chest impales the Outcast in the heart. This causing the Viking who is holding the sword to widen his eyes even more as he cries out in alarm, while he falls to the floor under the added weight of another Viking impaled on his blade.

Bringing up my forearms so that they are crossing over each other in an X, a clang rings out as a sword is stopped between my forearms, where it is locked in place by the spikes on my forearms. Looking at the Viking that is holding the sword, who is staring at me with wide eyes, I send him a fanged smirk as I pull my arms down to my sides. This causing the sword in-between my forearms to strain under the pull for a second before it shatters into pieces, while the Viking's eyes widen as he stumbles back.

Smirking at him, I launch out my right foot as time seems to slow down as all the Vikings who are watching stare on in horror, while my foot travels too fast for a human to see before time speeds up again. The Viking screams out in a high pitch voice as my foot collides between the Outcasts leg, which vaporizes the Vikings balls under the force of the hit as he falls to the floor and curls up as he cries his eyes out in agony.

Smiling widely as I look over to the two standing Vikings who are standing side by side, while the Viking behind me just manages to get out from under the two other Viking. Mirth shines in my eyes as they let out terrified whimpers as they step back in fear before I sprint at them, which causes the one on the right to swing his sword at me. Ducking under the swing as I slide across the floor between them, I lash out at their knees with my claws as I pass them, which cleanly cut through their knees.

Standing up behind them as they fall to their knees with pain filled yells, I move over to them and grab hold the side of their faces before smashing the side of their heads together. The force of the impact causing the side of their head to explode out in a mist of blood, brain matter and pieces of bone before their corpses fall to the floor lifelessly.

Looking over to the last standing Viking, I see him fleeing as he runs as fast as he can, which causes me to smirk as I kick up a sword on the floor and catch it in my hand before I throw it at the fleeing Viking. Watching as the sword spins through the air, I smirk as the Viking grunts out in pain as the sword pierces through his upper back and out through his chest.

Turning around as the Viking falls forward to the ground with the sword sticking out of his back, I walk over to the Viking with the broken back, who has tried to crawl away. Stepping onto the Vikings back, the Viking howls out in pain as my weight pushes down onto his broken back, while I lift my right foot before bringing it down on the Vikings head. The Viking head getting crushed under my foot at the force of the stomp as his cries of agony are cut off.

Stepping off the corpse of the Outcast, I make my way to the curled up sobbing Viking, picking up a sword from the floor as I do. Halting next to the curled-up Outcast, I bring down the sword and impale the Viking to the ground before looking around and admiring my handy work.

Hearing footsteps heading my way, I look to where the sound is coming from to see Toothless coming out of the forest as she pulls a long fin log with her. Smiling at her as she drops the log, she raises her eyebrow as she looks around at the mess I have made before she sends me an annoyed look.

" **I'm not cleaning this up.** "

Toothless states, which causes me to laugh in humor, while Toothless sighs and shakes her head.

[Author's note: And that is the end of the chapter! Did you like the fight scene or the lemon to those who read it? I had fun writing them! Anyway! See you next time I do and don't forget to review!]


End file.
